A delayed flight
by enoam
Summary: (Traduction de A delayed flight de Oncerforlifeig). La détective Emma Swan est coincée dans un aéroport, pressée de renter chez elle. Cependant, tout change lorsqu'une jeune femme perd son fils de quatre ans et a besoin de son aide. AU SwanQueen et SwanMills familly.
1. Chapter 1

A delayed flight (Un vol retardé)

Hey ! Après de nombreuses années de lecture sur ce site de fanfictions, c'est bon : j'ai franchi le pas. Voici ma première traduction. La fanfic originale est _a delayed flight_ , de Oncerforlifeig. Je la remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fanfiction. Ma sœur jumelle (FaberrySwen) a corrigé toutes les petites erreurs que j'avais commises (eh oui les fanfics sont une affaire de famille), donc s'il y a des fautes vous savez qui blâmer -). Non, plus sérieusement je la remercie grandement.

Disclaimer : Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et du coup l'histoire non plus, par contre la traduction est bien la mienne.

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse profiter de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

La pluie… Ce satané orage... Voici ce qui avait retardé mon vol. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais assise dans cet aéroport à deux heures du matin, fatiguée, affamée et un tantinet agitée.

Il y avait seulement quinze autres passagers appartenant à mon vol. L'un d'entre eux était l'enfant le plus mignon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans.

Je l'avais aperçu se promener avec son sac à dos en forme de monstre, tenant la main d'une femme. Je supposai qu'elle était sa mère : il avait ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette. Il était tellement adorable qu'il aurait pu réussir à me calmer.

Je voulais juste rentrer à New York, à la _maison_ , et prendre une longue douche chaude.

J'étais allée à Los Angeles pour deux jours, j'essayais d'attraper cette saleté de criminel mais ce salaud avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Maintenant j'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison et de recommencer du début, voir toutes mes pistes une nouvelle fois.

Etre un détective est un travail compliqué…

J'étais assise avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, écoutant de la musique douce, essayant de trouver le sommeil. Je m'étais recouverte de mon gilet et ma tête reposait contre le mur. Je fermai les yeux et tombai doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Je commençais enfin à me relaxer quand j'entendis un grand cri, me faisant sursauter et oublier la musique que j'étais en train d'écouter.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent donc, recherchant la source de ce son, mes écouteurs tombant de mes oreilles.

« Henry ! Henry où es tu ?! »

C'était elle, la dame avec l'enfant adorable. Elle scrutait la pièce, le cherchant.

Je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle me regarda alors, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mon fils ! Il est parti ! Je me suis endormie pendant cinq minutes et quand j'ai ouvert mes yeux, il n'était plus assis près de moi ! »

Je pouvais percevoir la panique dans sa voix.

« -D'accord miss…

-Regina. Regina Mills.

-Ok Miss Mills. Je suis le détective Emma Swan, calmez vous, je vais vous aider à retrouver votre fils. J'ai besoin d'aller informer la sécurité qu'il n'est pas là. Pourriez vous me donner tous les détails possibles sur lui et je partirai à sa recherche »

J'allai alors près de mon sac et en sortit deux talkie walkies. Je lui en tendis un : « Si vous le retrouvez avant moi, faites le moi savoir.»

Elle hocha la tête, et s'empara du talkie walkie avant de courir vers la sécurité qui se trouvait relativement près.

« D'accord Swan, réfléchis… Où un enfant irait-il dans un aéroport ». Je commençai alors à me promener dans le hall en me dirigeant vers les magasins de nourriture. Je supposais qu'il avait dû voir quelque chose qui lui faisait envie.

Après avoir parcouru le premier magasin, je ralentis et commençai à chercher attentivement le sac à dos en forme de monstre.

« Henry ». Je criai aussi fort que je le pouvais, en espérant qu'il m'entende.

Ma concentration fut soudain interrompue quand j'entendis le son particulier du talkie walkie, suivi par une douce voix : « Détective Swan ? »

Je le mis devant ma bouche et commençai à parler : « Oui Miss Mills ? »

Il y eut une longue pause : « je suis tellement effrayée… »

Je pris quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots : « Tout va bien se passer, je le promets. Nous allons retrouver Henry et prendre tous les trois le vol pour New York »

Une autre longue pause eut lieu. J'imagine qu'elle pleurait.

Ensuite, sa voix redevint claire : « J'espère que vous avez raison.

-Pourquoi ne me parleriez vous pas de vous ? Êtes-vous d'ici ?

-Non, nous étions ici pour emmener Henry à Disneyland. Nous sommes de New York. »

Je fis rapidement un petit sourire et me dirigeai vers une autre partie de l'aéroport. « C'est adorable, ces petites vacances. Je suis de New York également. Où travaillez-vous ? »

Je voulais préserver son esprit des mauvaises ondes. Pour ce faire, la meilleure façon était de la garder occupée.

« Je suis l'assistante du maire. Ce n'est pas le plus facile des travails mais c'est bien payé donc cela me permet de prendre soin de mon fils. Son père est décédé il y a six mois et cela a été très dur pour lui. »

Je connaissais la douleur qu'il devait ressentir : « J'ai perdu mes parents lorsque j'étais très jeune également. Toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci. »

J'arrêtai de marcher, prenant un moment pour penser à ce qu'un enfant pourrait vouloir dans un aéroport.

« De rien. Vous rappelez-vous quelque chose qu'Henry aurait vu et qu'il serait allé chercher ? »

Ce fut la plus grande pause que Regina fit depuis le début de notre conversation. J'allai lui demander si tout allait bien quand elle répondit : « le magasin de souvenirs ! Il a vu un jouet qu'il a immédiatement voulu mais j'ai dit non ! »

Je regardais les panneaux et m'aperçu que j'étais tout près. « Je ne suis pas très loin. Je vais y aller. »

Je me précipitai dans le hall, suivant les flèches, quand mes yeux tombèrent sur le sac en forme de monstre : « Henry ! »

Il était assis dans le magasin, jouant avec un jouet. Je poussai alors le bouton du talkie walkie, « je l'ai trouvé. Il est ici.» Je m'approchai, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. « Hey gamin. » Je souris alors.

Il me regarda par-dessus le jouet qu'il avait dans les mains. « Bonjour madame. » Je m'agenouillai et le regardai dans les yeux. « Tu sais, ce n'est jamais prudent de partir sans ta maman. Tu as de la chance, je suis un officier de police. Tu as vraiment effrayé ta mère en partant. »

Il comprit que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien vu le regard qu'il posa sur moi.

« Veux-tu lui parler ? » Il remarqua le talkie walkie et le prit en main. « Appuie sur le bouton et dis bonjour. »

Il prit une seconde pour apprendre à faire ce que je venais de lui dire : « Maman ? »

Elle répondit immédiatement : « Henry ! Oh mon Dieu, tu vas bien ?!

-Oui m'man. Je voulais juste le jouet.

-Oh mon cœur. Laisse la détective te ramener et après nous aurons une longue discussion. »

Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture, « ok maman ».

Il me tendit le talkie walkie et me prit la main. Je lui dis alors : « Allons retrouver ta mère gamin. »

Je le menai hors du magasin, nous avions un petit bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver.

« Donc, quel âge as-tu ? » Je n'aimais pas le voir froncer les sourcils.

« Quatre ans »

Je relevai les sourcils. « Quatre ans, hum… Tu dois être très intelligent alors.

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, me répondit-il avec perplexité. »

J'eus un petit rire : « Seulement un enfant intelligent saurait partir comme tu l'as fait et suivre les panneaux pour trouver exactement ce qu'il cherche. »

Henry eut un petit rire, amusé par mon raisonnement. Quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall, il lâcha ma main et couru vers sa mère. Quand elle le prit dans ses bras je remarquai les résidus de larmes sur chacune de ses deux joues

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui, il est désolé de s'être enfui. » J'avais parlé doucement et je plaçai une main dans son dos.

Je commençai alors à partir quand elle attrapa ma main, me retenant.

« Merci. Merci beaucoup, pour tout. »

Je pouvais voir la sincérité dans ses yeux, « J'ai juste fait mon devoir en tant qu'officier et … bonne personne. »

Henry remua, et enfouit sa tête dans les épaules de sa mère.

« Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais à déjeuner quand nous serons rentré à la maison, Détective ? »

Elle était finalement capable de sourire, et je ne pouvais refuser. « Ce serait adorable. Je vais vous donner mon numéro. »

Je cherchai dans mes poches un stylo et un bout de papier, ou une carte de travail.

« Inscrivez le juste dans mon téléphone ». Elle sortit de sa poche son téléphone te me le tendit, l'écran d'accueil était une photo d'elle et Henry. Cette photo de famille était la plus mignonne que je n'avais jamais vue.

« D'accord. » Je lui souris et sauvegardai mon numéro sous le nom de Détective Swan avant de lui rendre son téléphone.

« J'attends votre message. », lui annonçai-je avant de retourner m'asseoir, pour m'installer confortablement.

Je la regardai lorsqu'elle s'assit avec Henry encore dans les bras, et je m'aperçu qu'il était fatiguée également.

Juste avant de m'assoupir, mon téléphone vibra, et je vis que j'avais reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu. Je l'ouvris : « J'espère que vous aimez les cheeseburgers. ». Je lui lançai un regard et vis qu'elle me souriait, berçant son enfant de quatre ans, endormi.

« Je les adore », je répondis, enregistrant son numéro sous _'Miss Mills',_ avant de m'endormir.

Il semblait que j'avais quelque chose à faire quand je rentrerai à la maison.

Voilà, cette fanfic se compose de deux chapitres et le deuxième arrivera dans quelques jours. N'oubliez pas qu'une review ou un MP font toujours plaisir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

Enoam


	2. Chapter 2

A delayed flight : chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de « A delayed flight » qui marque donc la fin de ce two-shots. Etant donné que je n'avais pas donné de date je ne peux être en retard XD. Non, pour de vrai, j'aurais aimé poster un peu plus tôt mais avec le 14 juillet, la famille est passée avant tout…

Bon j'arrête mon blabla, je tiens tout de même à remercier les follows, favorites et reviews cela me met all the time un grand sourire sur le visage. Je remercie également les guests salazrine et Guest pour leurs reviews.

Alors, comme pour le chapitre précédent, la fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, et les personnages non plus, seulement la traduction est mienne. Ma sœur (FaberrySwen) a également corrigé ce deuxième chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La patience n'était définitivement pas une de mes meilleures qualités. C'était la troisième fois que je vérifiais si je n'avais pas reçu une notification depuis que j'étais assise dans ce petit café. J'avais besoin d'être sure que mon attente n'avait pas été vaine. Juste pour me rassurer, j'ouvris la conversation que nous avions eue hier, pour vérifier que j'étais bien dans les temps, et que je m'étais assise à la bonne place, tout en résistant à l'envie de lui envoyer un texto, pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

 _R : Le café sur la quarante-quatrième avenue vous semble-t-il bien?_

 _E : Parfait. 14h30 vous convient-il ?_

 _R : Cela me va très bien. Je me réjouis de vous voir bientôt, Détective Swan._

 _E : Moi de même, Miss Mills._

Je jetai un regard par la fenêtre, mon siège était juste à côté, comme convenu. Je voyais la rue au loin. Je me rassurai mentalement : _« Ok Emma, tu es dans le bon magasin, et ta montre indique qu'il est 14h35, donc tu n'es certainement pas en retard »._ Peut-être avait-elle changé d'avis au sujet des hamburgers et du café… Je veux dire, elle était une superbe femme, même face au danger, alors peut-être qu'une meilleure offre s'était proposée, et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de me le dire, craignant que je le prenne mal. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse imaginer les pires scénarios, la petite cloche au dessus de la porte sonna, me signalant que quelqu'un était entré, et la pression que j'avais accumulée se relâcha d'un seul coup c'était elle, elle était là.

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la pièce quelques secondes, puis mon regard capta le sien, et elle me sourit. J'essayai de ne pas sembler impatiente, et lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de moi.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour mes quelques minutes de retard. L'école d'Henry m'a appelée et m'a rappelé que c'était mon tour ce mois-ci pour planifier leur voyage scolaire de la semaine prochaine. J'ai du écouter la directrice me répéter toutes les règles et règlements comme si j'étais nouvelle à ce sujet. Comment allez-vous ? » En parlant, elle avait ôté son manteau et placé son sac à main sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle prit le menu tandis que je ne prononçai un son. J'étais bien trop émerveillée devant la facilité qu'elle avait à faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

J'avais pris bien trop de temps pour répondre, étant trop occupée à penser ô combien elle était belle, si bien qu'elle agita sa main devant mon visage, me sortant de la transe dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Je clignai des yeux et secouai la tête. « Je suis désolée, je vais bien. Alors, où allez-vous avec les enfants ? » J'avais demandé pour montrer que j'avais bien écouté, tout en amenant mes yeux vers le bas du menu, dans le but de ne pas subir un autre embarras. Mais à en juger par le sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges et l'absence de grimace sur son visage, elle n'avait pas pensé de mal de moi.

Elle avait répondu en étudiant le menu qu'elle pensait aller au musée, qu'ils venaient d'ouvrir une nouvelle exposition sur les dessins animés rétro et qu'elle pensait que cela occuperait les enfants. « Oh, cela semble très bien. Je suis une grande fan de Bugs Bunny moi-même.» Je souris, mais je me giflai mentalement d'être autant … moi. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être aussi nerveuse, mais je me devais de dire des choses plus intéressantes. « Vraiment ? » Même si je ne l'avais pas regardée, je pouvais dire qu'elle m'observait et ses lèvres étaient tendues en un merveilleux sourire, « Daffy Duck a toujours été mon préféré. ». Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'elle ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine, maintenant que je lui avais adressé toute mon attention, « Tu sais, je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour le voyage, si tu es intéressée… »

Une partie de moi voulait refuser, le côté qui craint le rejet, qui ne cessait de me dire d'arrêter maintenant avant que les sentiments ne s'impliquent et que les choses prennent une tournure beaucoup trop compliquée, mais mon cœur parla le premier : « Oui, bien sûr. Ce serait plaisant d'aider à garder un œil sur les Munchkins ». Cela me valut un rire, et ce fut fini pour moi, elle était encore plus belle. _« Ralentis un peu Swan. Tu ne sais même pas si elle est intéressée par les femmes. »_ , me suis-je rappelée. Regina me répondit : « Vous ne savez pas comment je suis heureuse d'entendre cela. Peut-être que cette fois-ci je ne serai pas obligée d'appeler les autorités car un enfant décide qu'il veut jouer à cache-cache et disparaît du groupe, puisque vous serez avec nous, _Détective_.

Je sentis un élan de confiance envahir mon cœur, et je laissai échapper un petit rire : « Ce serait avec plaisir d'aider de quelque façon possible. » Un serveur s'approcha de notre table et se racla la gorge quand il remarqua l'attention que nous nous portions. Embarrassées par notre petite escapade hors du monde réel, nous balbutiâmes des excuses et je sentis mes joues rougir peu à peu. Je commandai une simple tasse de chocolat chaud cannelle, et je fus surprise d'entendre la commande de Regina un latté pomme-cannelle à la crème fouettée allégée. Une fois la commande passée, j'attendis que le serveur s'éloigne avant de demander à Regina : « Ca existe ça ?! » Il était clair que ma curiosité était amusante car elle me fit entendre un autre rire tout aussi mélodieux que le précédent. Habituellement, si quelqu'un s'était moqué de moi, je serais en train d'essayer de me calmer, mais avec elle, je semblais incapable de m'agiter.

« Eh bien, c'est en quelque sorte un élément d'un menu secret. » Je levai alors les sourcils : « Oh ? Est-ce que ça veut dire,… » Je me arrêtai et regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne nous écoutait avant de me pencher en avant et de chuchoter : « Vous êtes un super ninja secret, c'est ça ? » Le petit sourire taquin évasé sur mes lèvres lui a donné la confirmation que je ne faisais que plaisanter alors elle se pencha vers moi et murmura sa réponse : « Peut-être… » Je me suis demandé s'il aurait été impoli de lui dire à quel point ses yeux étaient captivants . « Non, je plaisante ? » Elle a ajouté un petit instant plus tard, en se réinstallant dans son siège, se penchant un peu. « Vous n'avez pas remarqué le nom de la boutique, pas vrai ? » J'essayai alors de m'en souvenir, mais en vain. « Je crains de ne pas m'en souvenir ».

Un doigt fit son chemin de mon côté de la table, et au lieu d'une réponse verbale, elle me montra le haut du menu _'Coffee House Mills'._ Je posai alors la première question d'une longue série : « Vous êtes propriétaire du magasin ? Pourquoi travailler pour le maire alors que vous avez votre propre entreprise ? Hey peut-être que je pourrais quitter mon travail pour ouvrir un magasin de donuts, ce serait cool ça ! Non, j'aime trop courir après les gens, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me passer de l'adrénaline, je… » Regina interrompit mes réflexions : « Je le serai un jour. C'est la boutique de ma mère pour l'instant, mais j'obtiens une part du revenu parce que je gère une partie des finances. »

Tout se mit en ordre dans ma tête. « Et peu de revenues ne suffisent pas pour vivre, voilà pourquoi vous travaillez à la mairie. Got it ! » Le serveur nous apporta alors notre commande, se plaçant soigneusement en face de nous, et ma main se tendit instinctivement vers le scone. Je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin et je pouvais sentir un grognement se préparer à sortir de mon ventre. Alors, avant qu'un autre mot soit prononcé par l'une d'entre nous, je plantai mes dents dans le scone, et j'aurais pu jurer que je venais de goûter au paradis lorsque je sentis du chocolat fondre sur ma langue. « C'est une de mes recettes… Le scone je veux dire. » Je n'avais même pas remarqué que mes yeux s'étaient fermés lorsque j'avais savouré la première bouchée. Ils se rouvrirent pour la voir me regarder patiemment, attendant une réponse.

Mes joues se réchauffèrent instantanément pendant que je me léchai le coin des lèvres. « Mmmm… délicieux ». Les lèvres pulpeuses de Regina s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin « Je pense que vous ne dites cela seulement car je vous mets la pression. » Je laissai échapper un petit rire, soulagée, reconnaissant qu'elle avait encore un comportement joueur, je secouai la tête. « Non, bien que vous semblez en douter, je suis sérieuse. C'est l'un des meilleurs scones que j'ai pu goûter, et pourtant ma mère ne cesse de vanter ses talents de cuisinière. » Je pris alors une bouchée de scone, et elle but une gorgée de sa boisson. « Eh bien, si vous pensez qu'il est bon, votre tête pourrait bien vous tourner lorsque vous essaierez mon scone aux pommes. » Je me notai mentalement d'en commander un avant notre départ. « Consciencieusement noté. Il semblerait que ma tête va me tourner aujourd'hui alors. » Nous eûmes toutes les deux un rire suite à cela. « Je suis vraiment heureuse que nous soyons là aujourd'hui. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit un million de fois déjà, mais voici un million une, je vous remercie pour m'avoir aidé à retrouver Henry. »

La sincérité dans ses yeux et la façon dont elle prononça cette phrase me surprit et m'hypnotisa une seconde. Lorsque je me relevai, ma main se posa sur la table, juste au-dessus de la sienne, « Vous ne devez pas continuer à me remercier, Regina. Il était de mon devoir de vous aider vous et Henry et cela me faisait plaisir. D'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, je suis là. Je vous aiderai autant que je le peux. » Je ne sus pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela, mais il y avait cette _force_ qui m'attirait vers elle et ma bouche se déplaçait toute seule. Cependant, le fait qu'elle ne retire pas sa main, mais qu'elle me pressa légèrement la main me rassura et suffit pour m'assurer que nos sentiments pourraient peut-être être partagés. Nous continuâmes de bavarder tout en profitant de nos boissons, et elle fit en sorte que lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, j'eus un sac qui contenait trois scones, deux pommes et un au chocolat. Après l'avoir escortée jusqu'à sa voiture en m'assurant qu'elle était en sécurité, j'entrai dans ma voiture et je bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité. Je sentis alors mon téléphone vibrer, me faisant savoir que j'avais reçu un message.

 _R : Faites moi savoir quand votre tête commencera à tourner, ma chère._

 _E : Je le ferai. Cependant je vous appellerai surement car je doute fort que je serai en mesure d'envoyer un texto._

 _R : Peu importe ce à quoi vous vous attendez, ce sera meilleur. Et de toute façon, je serai là pour vous répondre._

 _E : Je vous tiendrai au courant alors._

Je conduisis jusqu'à la maison, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Je m'installai ensuite sur mon canapé et croquai dans le scone. Je commençai alors à partir en vrille.

THE END

* * *

Ma première traduction est donc achevée. Merci à vous tous pour m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure ! J'espère publier bientôt.

Encore merci et à bientôt.

Enoam


End file.
